villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Nefarious
Dr. Nefarious is the main antagonist of the Ratchet & Clank series. He is a robotic mad scientist-turned-dictator who hated organic lifeforms despite formerly being one himself. He is the archenemy of the equally infamous so-called superhero Captain Qwark and later most recurring foe and arch-nemesis of courageous duo Ratchet and Clank. Nefarious was the main antagonist in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal and Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time, a hidden antagonist in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction and Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest For Booty, and then made a notable appearance in Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One as a playable anti-hero turned protagonist. He was also a cameo character and mentioned in games like Ratchet: Deadlocked and Ratchet & Clank: Into The Nexus. He was also responsible for the Amoeboid attack on Blackwater City in the first game Ratchet & Clank. Nefarious also appears as the main antagonist of the 2016 animated feature film and Playstation 4 reboot game. He was voiced by , who also played Letek in Star Trek: The Next Generation, and General Reginald Skarr in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. Personality Dr. Nefarious is characterized as a deranged, eccentric and egomaniacal scientist who sadistically shows no remorse for his actions and pleasure in villainy. He is also very conceited and egotistical with his inventions often being made in his own image and many of his robotic servants resembling him or sharing his mannerisms. He has an extreme hatred for organic life, referring to organic lifeforms as "squishies" and seeking to exterminate them or turn them into robots. Even when putting aside his hatred towards them in order to further his goals he vowed to eventually destroy them once he was finished. Nefarious is also shown to be cunning and manipulative, able to manipulate many to work for him. He was able to fool the Fongoids, Terachnoids, Valkyries, Zoni and even Lord Vorselon into allying with him before betraying them all. However, while working with them he was often completely impatient, hot-tempered and argumentative towards them when they failed. While he is normally a traitorous betrayer towards his allies once he has obtained his goals, when it seems clear they will useless or uncooperative with him he will betray them prematurely. Towards the end of All 4 One Nefarious' companionship with Ratchet, Clank and Qwark appears to have changed him, as he was close to tears when looking at a photograph of the four of them. Appearance Dr. Nefarious is a humanoid-structured robot. He has a huge head with a transparent green dome showing mechanical parts such as gears moving inside (probably as a reference to him being smart), purple full-body armor with orange highlights on his knees and elbows, a large silver-plated mouth, glaring red eyes and mechanical tendrils mounted on his back which look like wings. His appearance does change at times though; in Up Your Arsenal he has more highlights around his body and some blue features and in A Crack in Time he pretty much has the same colors but with a different facial expression and larger head dome, though after his face is blasted by Ratchet in the past he gains a scar running down the right side of his face and his right eye sometimes hangs limply from its socket. In All 4 One his appearance is slightly different: He has a shorter and slimmer body, bigger head and more exaggerated torso. In the Vid-Comics of Up Your Arsenal and the 2016 reboot, he is initially an entirely organic being whose outfit and general appearance does bear a resemblance to his robotic form: He has a large and bulbously oversized head and skin that is either green or pale-yellow with darker spots all over, he wears an all-purple suit with a cape resembling a pair of tendril-shaped "wings", a red clasp on his forehead which was originally blue and pointed red-tinted goggles. After undergoing his unwilling conversion, his robotic form has the same elements as his game counterpart but with a few minor differences: He retains his height, appears to have blue tubes pumping energy through his body and his armor appears a much darker-purple. Trivia *According to early concept art in Up Your Arsenal Nefarious was originally going to be wearing a cape, but instead of this the final design resulted in him having the two metallic winglike tendrils protruding from his back. *Although he was implied to have been an organic before this was only confirmed in the 2016 animated film and tie-in videogame ultimately until his transformation near the movie's end. **However, the new robotic form he emerges in is virtually identical to his basic designs from the original series. **Ironically, it presumably also deepened his conflict with and hatred for his Lombax archenemy by making Ratchet the one indirectly responsible for his physiological conversion. *Apparently, before Ratchet and Clank came along Captain Qwark was the only person to ever defeat Dr. Nefarious in the original series. *Nefarious is effectively the main villain for the entire series; he has appeared more than the other villains and has been fought by Ratchet and Clank more times. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crossover Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mischievous Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Gaolers Category:Propagandists Category:Monster Master Category:Strategic Category:Master Orator Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Crackers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Self-Aware Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Slaver Category:Mutated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Barbarian Category:Torturer Category:Outcast Category:Businessmen Category:Polluters Category:Cataclysm Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Protective Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:God Wannabe Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Remorseful